Leisure
by TeddyBearTy
Summary: Shadow is exhausted from a successful week at work. He planned to just relax and sleep a little during his time off, and he's going to get it to. However...it's in the forms of diapers and pacifiers. WARNING: ABDL THEMES!


**New story!**

 **This is something I haven't written in a while. An ABDL fic that is not dark. Anyway, hope you like it.**

 **None of the characters are mine. They belong to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

Shadow was exhausted.

The workweek was over and it was now Friday. He had just completed so many missions for the G.U.N. organization that he had lost count. All of the moving around and shooting had wore him out. All he wanted to do was get some rest in. Thankfully, he not only had the weekend but the entire week to get some shut eye (unless something terrible was to happen).

He was honestly ready for it.

"Hello there hun~!"

The hedgehog turned to see Rouge.

The bat also worked for G.U.N. but she was more of a a shealth operative and didn't have that many missions given to her unless it was to collect something. Sure, Rouge and Shadow worked as a team with Omega on several occasions but she had more time to herself compared to her male teammates.

Shadow yawned. "Hi Rouge…"

"Aww~!" she cooed, walking over to him. She sat down on the couch and kissed him on the cheek. "Is my baby boy tuckered out~?"

The dark hedgehog blushed a little bit.

Omega and Rouge both knew about Shadow's Little side. The dark hedgehog didn't really showcase his childish antics outside of the house. He had an image to uphold and didn't want the ideas of hugging stuffed animals and sucking on pacifiers getting away from it. But when he is at home, it is time to relax and enjoy himself.

He yawned once more, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Uh huh…"

The bat smiled. "Want me to get you ready for bed? Or do you want to eat dinner first?"

"Sleepy…" Shadow groaned, lifting his arms in the air. He wanted to get some sleep right now. Eating was out of the question.

Rouge nodded, picking the hedgehog up and taking him up the stairs. They then walked into Shadow's bedroom, which looked like a normal bedroom. She then moved through the room and headed towards the closet. She opened the door to reveal a nursery.

The room had light blue – almost white walls – with soft gray carpeting. In the very back of the room was a large white crib with a mobile hanging from it that had little stars and planets around it. On the opposite side of the room was a plethora of stuffed animals ranging from teddy bears to little bunnies to a little Maria doll that sat in the middle of it all. Next to that was a toy chest filled with even more toys that were harder like blocks and trucks as well as a changing table.

Rouge placed Shadow on the table before taking out the necessary supplies to change his clothes. After she got everything she needed, she started removing his pants and shirt as well as his shoes. She then slipped his boxers off and lifted his legs up before putting a big white diaper underneath his raised rear. As she set him down on the soft garment, the bat picked up the baby powder and started sprinkling it all over his crotch.

The smell of it all made him yawn. This was what he really needed after working his butt off all week. He loved being pampered and cared for like a baby. There was something about it that made him feel so at ease. He sometimes wished that he could do this more often.

Rouge hummed as she finished strapping the diaper in place before grabbing Shadow's baby blue footie pajamas. She lifted his legs up again before slipping each of them into their respective spots. She then slipped his arms through the sleeves and turned him around so she can pull up the zipper.

The bat then lifted him into her arms again and placed him in his crib. As she tucked him in, she asked.

"Is there anything you need before going to sleep?"

"Paci…" the hedgehog replied as Rouge grabbed the item, which was slightly covered by the light blue blanket. She slowly placed it into Shadow's mouth and smiled as he sucked on it contently.

"You probably want Maria too huh?"

He nodded as the bat picked it up and placed the doll into the hedgehog's arms. Shadow snuggled her close as Rouge kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night baby~!" she cooed as she headed towards the door. "Sweet dreams!"

"Night Mama…" Shadow sleepily replied as he snuggled into the blankets and started dreaming, sucking on his pacifier all the while.

 **~I~I~**

"I am home."

Omega entered the house the next morning. He had just finished a last minute assignment that G.U.N. had given him yesterday evening. Now that he was home, he planned to charge up for a bit before doing anything with his team members.

Speaking of them, he was surprised to find that neither one of them was downstairs yet.

He looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already nine. They should've been awake by now.

"Mega…"

The robot blinked before turning towards the steps. He saw Shadow standing there, rubbing his eyes sleepily with his pacifier in his mouth and holding both Maria and his blanket in the other hand.

Omega would've smiled if he had a mouth.

"Good morning Shadow." The machine stated, walking over to him. "Is there anything you need?"

"I want breakfast." The hedgehog replied, making grabbing motions with his hands.

Omega obliged, lifting Shadow into his arms and sitting him on the couch. Even though the robot was running low on battery, giving the hedgehog his meal wouldn't drain him of too much energy. "What would you like to eat?"

"Cereal."

The robot nodded, walking into the kitchen and searching the cabinets. "We have Trix, Frosted Flakes and Cinnamon Toast Crunch."

"I want Cookie Crisps…" Shadow answered, placing his pacifier to the side as he played with Maria.

"That is not an option."

The hedgehog frowned. "Then I don't want cereal…"

Omega would've sighed if he was able to. As he closed the cabinets, he asked. "Then what would you like to-"

"McDonald's!"

The robot nodded. Shadow was a fan of McDonald's breakfast. Only their breakfast. "That is not an option either Shadow. I cannot leave you here unattended."

Shadow pouted and huffed. "I want McDonald's!"

"I could make you a breakfast sandwich if you like."

"No!"

Omega lowered his head. He knew Shadow was rather picky when it came down to his meal choice. Where was Rouge when you needed her?

"Good morning!"

Shadow and Omega looked to see the bat walk down the stairs. The hedgehog raised his arms as she reached the living room, dropping all of his stuff on the couch or floor. Rouge picked him up and felt a slight wet feeling on his rear. She frowned.

"Shadow! Did you go potty and not tell Omega about it?" she turned to the robot. "Also, hi Omega."

The machine simply waved as the hedgehog pouted. He didn't respond and simply crossed his arms. The bat sighed.

"I know you don't like to talk about it. But you have to tell someone so you don't get a rash…" she laid him down on the floor. "I'm gonna change you right here. Omega, could you get a clean diaper, some wipes and the baby powder for me?"

"Apologies Rouge.." Omega stated. "I am running low on battery and there is no way I can get you the-"

"I'll get it…" she sighed, leaving the room. "Just make sure Shadow stays in the living room okay?"

"Affirmative." He watched the bat go for a few seconds before walking over to the outlet and pulling out his charger. After he plugged himself in, he turned around and saw Shadow playing with Maria on the floor. Thank goodness he stayed put.

Rouge came back with the supplies and quickly changed the hedgehog's diaper. As she did it, she asked. "Alright Shadow, whatcha want for breakfast?"

"We have already discussed it Rouge." The robot stated. "He wants McDonald's."

She groaned. "Shadow, we've been over this…you can't have fast food for breakfast."

"Why not…?" he whined.

"Cause I said so." Rouge had finished changing Shadow and sat him up so she can zip up his PJs. "Last time we did that, your diaper was a mess!"

"I want McDonald's!"

"I said no!"

Shadow screamed to the top of his lungs before throwing a temper tantrum on the floor, sobbing and flailing all the while. Rouge sprung to her feet before looking at Omega. He looked back at her and shrugged, causing her to sigh.

"Shadow sweetie?"

The hedgehog got up and sniffled before turning to the bat.

Rouge gave him a nervous smile. "We'll…give you something else in exchange for McDonald's."

Shadow's eyes lit up. "Ice cream!"

The bat shook her head. "Something else that is breakfast food sweetie."

"Ice cream!" he exclaimed, more insistently.

"Fine."

Shadow smiled triumphantly.

 **~I~I~**

"Look at all the rain Maria."

Shadow was sitting by one of the windows in the living room. He had placed his little Maria doll by the glass so that she could see the raindrops sliding down the windowpane. He put his hand on the glass before turning to Rouge as she watched the news.

"Mama, is there suppose to be a thunderstorm tonight?"

"Nah. Just a lot of rain." The bat replied before looking at the hedgehog with a smile. "Why'd you ask baby?"

"Maria doesn't like thunderstorms." Shadow replied, hugging the doll. "I'm just looking out for her."

"That's nice."

The hedgehog moved away from the window and sat on the couch with Rouge, who had decided to change the channel. He noticed a movie playing and asked. "What's this?"

"Avengers."

"Can I watch Paw Patrol?"

"…Kind of watching this right now baby." She kissed him on the cheek. "You can watch it after your nap."

He blinked. "But…it's not naptime yet!"

"It's about to be in five minutes."

"I don't wanna nap…"

"That's the fussiness talking." She lifted him up. "I guess you could get to sleep a little early."

"No!" Shadow screamed before running out of the room.

Rouge sighed before yelling. "Omega!"

"I got him." The robot said, entering the room with a squirming Shadow in his metallic hands. The bat smiled, grabbing the hedgehog as he moved in her arms.

"Thanks big guy." She then walked up the stairs. "Come on Shadow, let's go to sleep~!"

"Maria!" the hedgehog cried as Omega turned and noticed the doll on the floor.

He scooped her up before following Rouge up stairs. The bat noticed this and smiled. "Megs got her baby."

 **~I~I~**

"No! I don't want that!"

Rouge sighed as she struggled to give Shadow his lunch.

The two of them were sitting in the living room as she attempted to feed the hedgehog his Chef Boyardee ravioli. She had tried several times to give Shadow his food with little success. The meal itself was great so why wasn't he eating it?

Shadow was, without a doubt, the pickiest of eaters.

"Shadow, come on sweetheart…" the bat groaned. "Ravioli is delicious..!"

"I don't want it!" he screamed, about to kick the meal off of the coffee table with his foot. Thankfully, Rouge was able to save it.

"Shadow baby, you can't have everything you want. You need some things besides fast food and ice cream in your diet-"

The hedgehog chose to not listen, screaming and kicking all of the while.

The bat sighed before turning to the robot, who was sitting on the floor and looking at TV. He turned to her as she mouthed out "Help me". He rolled his eyes and headed over to deal with the situation.

"Shadow." Omega said

He sniffled and looked up at his teammates.

"We will let you decide dinner if you eat your lunch."

Rouge blinked as Shadow smiled and nodded. The bat smiled worriedly as she picked up the spoon to feed the hedgehog. As she gave him his meal, she asked.

"So sweetie, you aren't going to tell me what you want for dinner?"

He shook his head firmly.

"You're sure about that? You're not gonna give me a hint?"

Another head shake.

She nodded before continued to feed him his meal. Their dinner happened to be McDonald's breakfast that night.

 **~I~I~**

Shadow smiled as he stepped into the bathwater.

Rouge noticed the look as the hedgehog started playing in the bubbles idly. She grinned as he soaked into the soapy water and splashed around in it.

"You enjoying yourself sweetheart?"

He hummed as a reply as the bat covered a damp washcloth with baby shampoo and started lathering it through his quills. Shadow couldn't help but grin as he was being cleaned. He just loved the smell of it all.

The scent was so good that it kind of started making him sleepy. He let out a soft yawn as Rouge chuckled.

"Starting to get tired huh?"

"Uh huh…" he replied as the bat covered his eyes. As she poured the warm water over his quills, he started leaning a little where he sat.

"You are getting tired." Rouge noted before to finishing the task at hand.

She then grabbed a red towel that she had placed on the toilet and pulled Shadow out of the tub, wrapping the fabric around his body.

"Alright! Time to get out."

Rouge mentally noted to drain the bathtub later before headed into the nursery, drying the hedgehog off as she went.

After they had arrived, she had placed Shadow on the changing table and went to get the clothes she needed. Once she was done with that, she quickly started putting the hedgehog into a fresh diaper and slipping him into a light blue onesie. Afterwards, the bat placed a dark blue bear clip on the front of his clothes and put the pacifier at the end before slipping it into the Ultimate Life form's mouth.

"There we go~!" she cooed before kissing him on the cheek. "You're all clean and ready for bed~!"

Rouge placed Shadow into his crib before tucking him in. She gave him a soft peck on the forehead before heading towards the door.

"Good night swee-"

"Mawia…" Shadow said through the pacifier. He spat it out before asking. "Where is Maria?!"

The bat blinked. "I…I don't really know…"

The hedgehog looked at his caretaker in shock before tears began to well up in his eyes. He started sobbing as Rouge bit her lip.

"Omega!" she called through Shadow's wailing. "Is Maria downstairs?"

"Affirmative!" the robot exclaimed, tossing it to the bat from the bottom of the steps. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Rouge rushed over to the crib and handed the doll back to his owner. "Here you go baby…"

Shadow immediately took the toy and held her close. He then stood up in his crib and hugged Rouge. "Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome baby." She kissed him on the forehead once again before placing his binky in his mouth. "Now let's get some sleep, alright?"

He nodded and got comfortable under the blankets. He yawned before sucking on his pacifier. "'Night Mama…"

"Night Shadow." Rouge then turned off the lights and made her way out.

 **~I~I~**

"Mommy?"

Rouge woke up in the middle of the night and saw Shadow's tear filled eyes staring at her from the other side of the bed. He was clutching onto Maria tightly as he softly hiccupped and sniffled.

The bat immediately went into mother mode. "Aww Shadow. What's wrong sweetie?"

"I had a nightmare…" he cried softly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Okay."

Shadow climbed into bed with his caretaker as she wrapped her magenta blankets around the two of them. The hedgehog sniffled as Rouge kissed him on the forehead.

"It's okay baby…" she cooed. "It's alright…"

Shadow hugged the bat and sobbed. "I miss Maria…"

Rouge rubbed the hedgehog's head before sighed sadly. "I know you do…"

"Do you think…" he sniffled. "Do you think she misses me?"

"Absolutely."

"Do you think…I'll ever see her again?"

The bat bit her lip. She didn't answer immediately and tried to think to what she could say. After a while, she said. "I don't know…I hope so…"

"Rouge…?"

She looked down and saw Shadow, still shaking and sniffling where he laid. He wiped his face before saying.

"Sorry about…y'know…" he gestured to himself as he hiccupped. "All of this…"

"It's alright Shadow." She smiled reassuringly, kissing him on the forehead. "You don't need to apologize about having nightmares. You can't control it."

He nodded.

"And I know you're a pretty picky eater as is so you don't need to apologize for that either. You are not at all straying away from your true self and that is all that matters to me. Seeing you happy makes me happy, alright?"

Shadow sniffled, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks. "Okay…"

Rouge started to look concern. "What's wrong?"

He smiled through his tears. "What did I do to get such a wonderful friend like you?"

The bat felt touched. She wrapped her arms around Shadow and nuzzled him close. "Aww~!" she kissed the hedgehog on the cheek. "You're so sweet…"

He chuckled softly before letting out a yawn. He then stared at Rouge sleepily. "'Night Mama…"

"Night baby…"

"Love you…" he placed his pacifier back into his mouth.

Rouge's heart nearly melted as he said this. Never had Shadow said he loved anything but food before so this was a huge surprise. She had never grinned so wide as she continued to embrace the hedgehog tightly. She gave him one final kiss on the forehead as she replied.

"Love you too."


End file.
